Beneath the Moon
by TeenTypist
Summary: This is kind of mushy. I use Renata , an OC from my fics. This is the first time they say I love you. It's kind of corny but I think it's sweet so RR if you can manage to get through this without getting a cavity from the sugar overdose.


**Disclaimer---**I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts. I do own Renata. I do not own the lyrics to the Pokemon song _Misty's Song_ as featured here in **_bold italics_**. PLEASE don't delete this. I've given credit where credit is due and the song really helps this fic make sense.

* * *

Harry sat under the tree by the lake where he and Renata had been doing their homework. The work was done and Renata had fallen asleep, leaning on his shoulder. Harry gazed into the distance, looking across the gray water of the lake. Then up at the sky. The night was cloudless and clear. 

_**Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true**_

He could never be sure what Renata was thinking. He'd like to tell her how much he liked her, how much he loved her, but what if she didn't love him back? What if all she wanted was to be friends? It was better not to know.

**_You look at me  
I look away_**

_He was pretty sure she liked him. But what if she didn't? All he knew was that she wasn't telling. It drove him crazy. He needed to know how she felt._

**_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you_**

_He'd thought about telling her so many times. More than he could count. He'd planned it all out thinking, Okay, right after breakfast I'm going to tell her! Well, she looks busy sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Maybe I'll wait before I say something. Why couldn't he tell her? He knew he'd feel so much better if he told her. She was so pretty just sitting there beside him. _

**_I practice all the thing that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve_**

_Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? It shouldn't be this hard! He looked out over the water again and sighed, wondering._

**_I look at you  
You look away_**

_Why wouldn't she just tell him what she was thinking? She must have known how he felt. He'd dropped too many hints for her not to know, or at least guess._

**_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you_**

"C'mon," he gently woke her up. "We've got to get back to the dormitories. It's late." He gathered up their books, quills, and parchment.

She yawned and stretched. "Nnnng?"

"C'mon, we can't stay out here. We've got to go inside. It's getting late and you'll catch a cold out here."

"No I won't." She stood anyway. "I'm indestructible." She sneezed.

Harry was about to take her hand, but hesitated at the last minute. Renata had been looking at him, as though she knew what he was thinking. But when he took his hand away from hers she looked away and started to the castle.

_**Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?**_

All the way to the common room Renata thought,_ Why doesn't he just tell me what he's thinking? I like him but . . . if he won't tell he likes me, there's no way I'm telling him first. He's got to be willing to take a risk. Who am I kidding? I'd tell him, but I'm too scared._ They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in the pink dress and entered the deserted common room.

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
**__**But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you**_

At the stairs to the girls dormitory, Harry and Renata both paused as if they'd say something. He was going to tell her. Right now. This would be it. Now. But the words didn't come, instead he said gruffly, "Goodnight, Renata. I-I'll see you in the morning."

She'd tell him. That's all there was too it. If she didn't tell him she'd explode, "Harry, I-I'll see you in the morning." What? She hadn't said it. She could have smacked herself in the head.

He turned to go and assumed Renata started up the stair.

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
**__**But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you**_

He murmured, "I love you, Renata," knowing that she wouldn't hear him and was probably already in her dormitory.

Renata sagged silently against the wall and ended up sitting with her knees in front of her. In the merest hint of a whisper she answered, "I love you too, Harry." But he hadn't heard her. He was heading for the stairs to the boys dormitory. Having already said it once (even though he didn't hear), Renata stood up and approached him. "Harry." He turned and their eyes locked.

At the same time they whispered, "I love you." He pulled her toward him and they shared a single kiss before going their separate ways for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note---**If you like Harry/Renata read some of my other stories. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix they're just friends. But the Harry/Renata ship shows up in Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch as well as Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows. Though here's a warning for those last two: Renata puts Harry through a whole bunch of garbage (but it's pretty funny) and my bf says that it'd be much more merciful to just stab Harry with a knife and end his pain. 

But emotional trauma is what being a teenager is all about, right?


End file.
